Los Merodeadores y la Princesa del Cerezo
by Tsubasaglz
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tres de los Marauders llegaran a tierras lejanas? y si en ellos estuviera la manera de cambiar el destino
1. ¿Donde estamos?

Bien primero que nada quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Itzu, mejor conocida como Noodle-TK, y aquí les presento mi primer trabajo, se que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es un crossover Card Captor Sakura y Harry Potter (algo muy sonado ¿no?), y también tiene unos toques shonen ai, pero es muy suave... muy al estilo CLAMP...

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la señora J.K. Rowling ¡que espero ya saque pronto el sexto libro! y Card Captor Sakura es de las CLAMP ¡Grandes mangakas!

En esta historia salen los Marauders, y es probable que luego meta al trío maravilla (Harry, Ron y Hermione) y por favor ¡Háganme saber su opinión! ¡Gracias! nn

_**Los Merodeadores y la princesa del cerezo**_

_**Capitulo 1: ¿En donde estamos?**_

_**Por: Noodle-TK**_

¡Vamos!, ya falta poco, hemos trabajado en este _giratiempo _por mucho tiempo, hasta hemos dejado las bromas de lado, nada puede salir mal- dijo un chico de cabello azabache rebelde y ojos color chocolate rodeados por unas gafas.

Ya lo sabemos Prongs, no tienes que repetirlo, ahora lo probaremos... es una verdadera lastima que Peter este cumpliendo un castigo y no este aquí para probarlo- le contesto un chico de la misma edad, delgado de cabello castaño, casi rubio, y ojos grises que aunque estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras se veía que tenia ganas de probar ese _giratiempo_.

¡Ya basta, a este paso lo probaremos hasta mañana si seguimos así... no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ¿saben?... por si no lo recuerdan tenemos una broma para el pelo grasiento en la noche.- por ultimo hablo un chico un poco mas alto que los otros dos, de cabello muy obscuro y ojos azules.

Los tres chicos, Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin, se hallaban en la habitación que compartían con otro chico llamado Peter en Hogwarts y eran mejor conocidos como los Marauders, habían planeado ese experimento desde hace algún tiempo, ahora todo les parecía mas fácil, ya que hace poco habían logrado convertirse en animagos para acompañar a Remus en las noches de luna llena, y después de eso, ellos pensaban, ¿Qué podría ser mas difícil? Así que en la última semana se habían dedicado enteramente a construir un modelo de giratiempo y esta sería la primera vez que lo utilizarían.

Muy bien Prongs, Moony, ya esta todo listo, colóquense la cadena alrededor del cuello- dijo Sirius en tono de orden. Los otros dos muchachos obedecieron quedando los tres dentro de una larga cadena muy fina. Sirius giro un poco el reloj del _Giratiempo_, pero al momento salieron unas chispas rosas.

¡Rayos! Algo salio mal ¡Quitenselo!- grito James, pero de nada sirvió la advertencia, ya que un segundo después, los chicos ya habían desaparecido de ese lugar.

Minutos después se despertaron, Remus fue el primero, abrió los ojos lentamente y al levantarse busco a sus amigos, al verlos allí, aunque desmayados pero a salvo, se relajo un poco, pero al ver el lugar en el que estaban se alarmo... se supone que deberían estar en su habitación o es que no recordaba haber salido al parque, en todo caso ¿desde cuando había un parque en Hogwarts?...

De repente le vinieron a la mente todo lo sucedido, el giratiempo, las chispas y después nada... hasta ahora ¡pero se suponía que solo iban a tratar de regresar un poco de tiempo! ¿Qué había pasado?... Un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo su mirada hacia donde provenía y vio que Sirius ya se había despertado, y por lo visto también se había dado cuenta del lugar en donde estaban.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunto Remus

Por lo visto el _giratiempo_ no estaba todavía preparado para practica- le contesto Sirius

Creo que si... será mejor despertar a James y ver en donde estamos, por que esto no es ningún lugar en Hogwarts.

Cierto- dijo el Padfoot levantándose y caminando hacia su amigo Prongs - ¡Oye James!- grito mientras lo sacudía de una manera poco sutil para despertar a alguien.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién se murió?- fue la respuesta de este al levantarse tan de prisa

Nadie compañero nn' , pero ¿ya te fijaste donde estamos?- le contesto Remus que ya estaba a un lado suyo.

El chico de ojos chocolate se fijo a su alrededor y después de una rápida inspección...

¡¡¡Madre mía!!! Pues a donde nos llevo esa cosa- fue su única respuesta

Bien, por lo que veo... no sabes.

Pues a menos que al Profesor Dumbledore se le haya ocurrido poner columpios muggles y una enorme estatua en forma de pingüino, creo que no se donde estamos.

Ay James... creo que será mejor investigar en donde estamos... aunque, pero y si estamos en el mundo muggle? Andamos con túnica de magos... no creo que pasemos muy fácil desapercibidos- les dijo Remus.

Pero no tenemos otra opción- fue la decisión de James, por lo que los tres salieron de ese parque.

Caminaron por un rato, y fue allí que comprobaron que se hallaban muy lejos de su "territorio", ni siquiera estaban en el mundo muggle de Londres, eso era seguro, ya que las casas eran muy diferentes. Fue mientras buscaban a alguien que les dijera en donde se encontraban cuando vieron a un muchacho de unos 17 o 18 años, con el pelo claro, de tez blanca y enormes ojos grises que eran enmarcados por unos anteojos. Llevaba un uniforme de una escuela, y al verlos les sonrió.

Este... buenas tardes, mira estamos perdidos y...- le dijo Sirius al desconocido.

¿Perdidos? Bueno pues están en Tomoeda, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro- les respondió amablemente el joven con una tierna sonrisa.

¿Tomoeda? Pues a donde los había llevado ese condenado _giratiempo_, pensaba Remus, el nunca había escuchado sobre un lugar así y lo peor, no sabia como regresarían a Hogwarts.

Mmmm... disculpa, yo soy Remus Lupin, y ellos son Sirius Black y James Potter- exclamó Moony cortésmente.

Mucho gusto. Y díganme ¿hacia donde se dirigen? ¿vienen de una fiesta de disfraces o algo parecido?-pregunto Yukito al darse cuenta de la extraña manera de vestir de los tres pequeños. No era muy común encontrar a tres chicos vestidos con ese tipo de... túnicas... y menos en la calle, a menos que fuera algún festival o alguna fiesta.

Pues... algo así, pero veras, ahora no tenemos donde quedarnos- le respondió James pensando que era lo mejor, ahora no traían con ellos mas que la varita y dinero mágico, así que a menos que existiera un banco Gringotts en donde poder cambiarlo por dinero muggle estaban totalmente en la calle.- ¿no sabes de algún lugar en donde podamos quedarnos?, estamos de...

¡de intercambio! Si...pero no nos dijeron donde podríamos quedarnos y ahora no tenemos donde- le completo rápidamente Sirius.

¿Si? ¿Y no traían nada de equipaje?- pregunto el joven mayor

El equipaje...

Es que unos tipos nos lo robaron hace poco, los veníamos siguiendo, pero ¡nos perdimos! Si eso...-salio al rescate Remus, Sirius pensó que siempre era bueno traer a su amigo con ellos, ya que siempre salía con excusas mas razonables que las que inventaban el y James, y gracias a el se habían librado de algunos castigos.

Pues en ese caso, si no les importa podrían quedarse conmigo... yo vivo con mis abuelos, pero ellos salieron de viaje, así que tengo algunos cuartos que podrían servirles y así no tendrían que pagar nada en hospedaje mientras recuperan su equipaje.

Como caído del cielo había llegado este chico, pensaron los tres Marauders. Ya no tendrían que pagar por hospedaje y estando en una casa con solo ese chico, podrían trabajar en el _giratiempo_ que al parecer estaba descompuesto.

¡Vaya! ¿en serio? Eso serian genial, pero ¿no te molesta?- le pregunto Remus

¡Para nada!, al menos así la casa ya no estará tan sola... bien ahora que lo hemos decidido, por que no me acompañan, iba rumbo al centro comercial a comprar un poco de comida, ¿Por qué no me acompañan?

Los Marauders siguieron al chico de nombre Yukito por la extraña ciudad, era una ciudad muy bonita para ser de muggles, pronto llegaron a un enorme centro comercial, los tres niños estaban muy emocionados, generalmente casi nunca entraban a ese tipo de lugares, y el lugar donde compraban sus víveres los magos como ellos no eran muy parecidos a los de los muggles, ¡aquel lugar en verdad que era grande!

Yukito entro directo a tomar un carrito y mientras los Marauders lo seguían de cerca vieron como en un dos por tres el carrito ya estaba hasta el tope y empezaba a formar una pequeña montaña de cosas para comer. El joven había pensado que ahora como iba a tener invitados, sería mejor comprar un poco más, ya que el generalmente solo llenaba el carrito.

¿Y de donde son ustedes tres?-pregunto Yukito mientras pasaban por la sección de Yogurths y estaba tratando de decidir si llevarse uno sabor fresa o uno de durazno.

Pues nosotros venimos de Londres, en Inglaterra- le respondió James un tanto emocionado viendo como era que funcionaban los refrigeradores.

¡Vaya! Desde Inglaterra venían solos estos niños, Yukito se sorprendió, pero recordó que la hermana de Touya, la pequeña Sakura, también tenia un compañero que era de Inglaterra. Ahora que lo pensaba, las vacaciones casi se acababan, lo mas seguro es que los tres chicos fueran a entrar también a esa escuela, después de todo se veían de la edad de la hermana de su amigo.

Mientras Yukito estaba escogiendo el pan que iba a llevar los tres niños pasaron por un estante donde había muchas fotografías y espejos.

¿¡Como puede ser que las fotografías muggles estén quietas tanto tiempo!? ¿No se cansan?- razono Sirius mientras veía una fotografía de una pequeña de coletas.

Eso de lo de menos Padfoot, ¡vengan aquí a ver esto!- exclamo James quien estaba parado enfrente de un espejo, Sirius y Remus llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraba James y para su sorpresa el reflejo de los tres era un poco distinto.

Soy solo yo o nos vemos como de 12 años... -Pregunto Remus a sus acompañantes

No eres solo tu... yo también nos veo de esa edad... estamos mas chicos

¡Pero como paso esto! O.o -grito James

**_Continuará..._**


	2. La sacerdotisa del templo Tsukimine

Hola! Primero que nada muchas gracias a los que leyeron el fic y en especial a:

**Sakura-Diana-Black**: muchas gracias por tu review, me dio animo de seguirle nn, por cierto a mi tambien me encanta Sakura Card Captors, por eso decidi hacer el crossver

Y a todos los que la leyeron pero no dejaron review tb gracias

Los derechos de Harry Potter son para la señora JK Rowling y de Sakura para las CLAMP ok? No me pertenecen

Espero les guste este capitulo.

_**Tomoeda Na No Da!**_

_**Capitulo 2:La sacerdotisa del templo Tzukimine**_

_**Por: Tsubasa**_

Los tres chico estaban asustados viendo su reflejo en un espejo, Yukito los veía un poco extrañado, esos niños si que eran raros, pensaba, aunque tal vez no fueran tan "normales", después de todo los tres niños desprendían una extraña energía de sus seres, algo que si Yue, su otro yo, estuviera presente hubiera descrito como Magia.

Los Marauders, al verlo, se hicieron los inocentes y argumentando que tenían que ir al baño se alejaron un poco de el, hacia donde estaban los sanitarios, entraron y lo primero que hicieron fue discutir lo que les había pasado, ya que se seguían viendo de 15 años entre ellos, pero lo mas seguro era que para otras personas fuera diferente, Sirius lo segundo que hizo fue ver si podía seguir transformándose en Padfoot y al ver que James y el si podían seguir haciéndolo tranquilizo a Remus, después de todo el era un hombre lobo y como tal, así estuvieran es ese lugar, cuando hubiera luna llena se transformaría y si Padfoot y Prongs no estuvieran allí sería imposible controlarse.

Bueno, al menos no afecto la transformación, si no Moony no podría solo la noche de luna llena- dijo Sirius un poco menos preocupado.

Eso si, y también tenemos todavía la magia, realmente esto es muy extraño, creo que el _giratiempo_ nos envió aquí por algo, y ese algo también hizo que cambiara nuestra apariencia física en edad- dijo James, el tenia una mente muy ágil para resolver algunos tipos de problemas y acertijos-. Será cuestión de ver lo que nos espera para el futuro.

Ay James! Ya suenas como la profesora de Adivinación- le respondió Remus al comentario.

Ya un poco más relajados salieron de ese lugar para buscar a Yukito, y no tardaron tanto en encontrarlo, lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue seguir la montaña de comida. Al final pasaron a comprar un poco de ropa para los chicos, ya que según Yukito, no podían andar caminando por allí con ese tipo de vestuario. Así que cuando salieron del supermercado aparte del montón de bolsas en donde cargaban los alimentos los chicos salieron vestidos en forma muggle y con otras bolsas con ropa para ellos, el joven Yukito si que se había portado generoso con ellos, pensaban los Marauders.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del joven vieron que era una hermosa vivienda, tenia un gran jardín en el que tenían árboles y rosas de todos los colores, y ahora que James se fijaba bien, la casa era del estilo oriental, lo sabía por que en historia de la magia habían visto construcciones de este tipo cuando vieron el tema las rebeliones de magos en Oriente.

Se que no es muy grande, pero es muy acogedora, ahora, su habitación esta al fondo a la izquierda en la segunda planta, es espaciosa y seguro que se acomodaran los tres. Mientras se instalan yo iré preparando la comida, y les llamare cuando este lista- dijo Yukito cortésmente dirigiéndose a la cocina

Muchas gracias!- respondieron los Marauders y se dirigieron a la habitación señalada

Dicha habitación si que era espaciosa, fácilmente se podría comparar con su cuarto que compartían con Peter en Hogwarts, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en escoger la cama. Pronto ya tenían todo arreglado y estaban tratando de ver el problema con el _giratiempo_, cuando Yukito los llamo, la comida ya esta lista.

Los Marauders bajaron y vieron en la mesa una comida que nunca habían visto, por lo mismo, nunca habían probado, pero que olía delicioso, los cuatro se sentaron a comer y pudieron comprobar las delicias culinarias de esa parte del mundo, en donde estaban.

James por su parte miraba asombrado la forma de comer de Yukito, ¡Vaya, si que sabe comer!, pensaron los tres, y es que realmente Yukito comía demasiado para cualquier persona normal, aunque pensando que ellos no eran lo que se decía "normal" en ese lugar, decidieron no darle importancia.

Terminando la deliciosa comida le dijeron a Yukito que darían una vuelta por el lugar, para conocer un poco mas, a lo cual este dijo que estaba bien y que los vería en la noche.

Los Marauders fueron a caminar por los alrededores hasta que llegaron enfrente de el parque al cual habían llegado, se sentaron en el pasto y se pusieron a platicar acerca de lo que iban a hacer mientras estuvieran allí y preguntándose si en Hogwarts ya se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición. Lo mas seguro era que si, pensaba Remus, ya que a Dumbledore no se le escapaba nada.

Luego llegaron a un templo, había muchos árboles y en el centro había un gran árbol de cerezo, estaban viéndolo cuando alguien apareció justo detrás de ellos.

Los estaba esperando- dijo una voz, los Marauders al oír la voz voltearon y vieron a una mujer vestida en un traje de sacerdotisa, tenia el pelo largo pelirrojo, era alta y delgada, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, ya que de ellos emanaba una gran paz y al verla los hacia sentirse por alguna extraña razón, felices.

¿Quién es usted?- pregunto James

Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki y soy la sacerdotisa de este templo, el templo Tzukimine, esperaba su llegada, pequeños James, Sirius y Remus- terminó diciendo convincentemente la extraña mujer.

¡Por Merlín! Sabe nuestros nombres, ¿pero como es eso?- grito Sirius

Se mucho mas de lo que ven, pero por favor, pasen, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

La nombrada Kaho Mizuki los condujo hasta una sala del templo, los tres chicos tomaron asiento en unos pequeños cojines que se hallaban en el suelo, y aunque no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de lugares pronto se sintieron cómodos, la mujer antes de sentarse se dirigió hacia una pequeña charola que había en una esquina y la coloco en la mesa y les sirvió té a cada uno, después tomo lugar en enfrente de los niños y pozo su mirada sobre ellos.

Se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero primero permítanme explicarles todo lo que se relativo a ustedes ¿si?- los miro fijamente esperando una respuesta de los tres chicos a lo que ellos asintieron con un movimiento ligero de cabeza.- Bien, primero que nada no es una casualidad que se encuentren en este lugar, ya que _no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable_, y esto era inevitable que pasara, se encuentran aquí por que ustedes tres tienen que cumplir una misión.

¿Una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión?

La primera pregunta que hacen y la primera que no puedo contestar, yo solamente se que tienen algo por hacer en este lugar, pero no se exactamente que, por algo los trajo ese extraño aparato al que ustedes llaman _giratiempo._

¿Cómo es que sabe quienes somos?- pregunto esta vez Remus intercambiando una mirada con sus compañeros, los tres querían saber lo mismo.

Bien, yo soy una sacerdotisa y como cual tenemos cierto tipo de privilegios, en mi caso, puedo predecir el futuro, yo vi que ustedes iban a llegar aquí y se me otorgo el nombre de los tres extraños de tierras lejanas: James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. También se me otorgo alguna que otra información extra, se que son magos y que dos de ustedes tienen la capacidad de convertirse en animales a su antojo, aunque no se exactamente quienes de ustedes ni en que animal, y se que uno de ustedes posee una maldición que en este lugar o en cualquier otro podría ser peligroso.

¿si es que puede saber todo eso, como es que no tiene ni idea de lo que se supone tenemos que hacer aquí?- la interrogo Sirius.

Pequeño Sirius, existen cosas que a nadie se le puede revelar, cosas que por ser tan importantes no se pueden cambiar, pero que tarde o temprano llegaran y es entonces cuando se puede saber de que se trataba, pero creanme, lo sabrán muy pronto.- dijo Kaho terminando en un susurro, luego una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y finalmente dijo-. Espero que Yukito no tenga problemas con sus nuevos inquilinos.

Por ultimo... ¿Qué se supone que haremos mientras llega la susodicha "misión"?- pregunto James, ya que realmente no lo habían pensado bien, ¿y si tardaban en hacer lo que se fuera que tenían que hacer?

Estaba pensando en eso Sr. Potter y no veo ningún inconveniente en que entren a la escuela aquí, por lo mientras, además por lo que se, ustedes le dijeron al joven Yukito que eran de intercambio o ¿me equivoco Remus?-dijo mirando por ultimo a Moony, este hizo memoria y recordó que para salir del apuro y de algunas preguntas que había hecho Yukito le dijeron que venían de intercambio y que su equipaje había sido robado.- Además, soy profesora en la escuela a la que asistirían y no creo tener problemas en arreglar algunos papeles para que no sea nada sospechoso.

¡Por ultimo!, nos podría decir ¿que rayos paso con nuestra apariencia?... ¡ups! ¡perdón!- dijo Sirius sonrojándose un poco por el tono de voz que había usado, por el cual recibió un codazo de parte de Remus.

No se preocupe por eso Sr. Black, además creo que el Sr. Lupin ya se encargo de "regañarlo".- dijo mientras miraba de una manera un poco extraña a los dos chicos, cosa que ellos no notaron ya que estaban un tanto sonrojados, pero que James al ser el mas observador si tomo en cuenta.- Lo de su apariencia, realmente no se lo que halla pasado, yo creía que no sería necesario este tipo de cambios, pero, ustedes no se preocupen, tiene que ser para poderles facilitar mas su misión.

El resto del día pasaron charlando acerca de su vida en Hogwarts y la vida que se llevaba en Tomoeda, allí se enteraron que James no estaba totalmente equivocado, realmente estaban en un país de oriente, en Japón para ser mas precisos. Lo que mas les asombro es que no solamente estaban en un lugar un tanto lejano de Londres, si no que también en un lugar muy alejado de su tiempo, según les había dicho Kaho, se encontraban 20 años en el futuro, por lo que les hizo suponer que no estaban tan mal en el _giratiempo._

Cuando salieron del templo Kaho les dio de regalo una pequeña bolsa con algunos dulces, "para el camino", había dicho ella, les prometió que se verían pronto nuevamente y que les avisaría como iba a estar el asunto de la escuela, por ultimo volvió a ver de manera extraña a Sirius y a Remus, como si hubiera algo en ellos que solo ella sabía y le sonrió a James.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yukito, ya había obscurecido, pero les alegro ver una deliciosa cena esperando por ser comida. Mientras cenaban fijaron otra vez su atención en Yukito y en su manera tan original de comer.

James por otro lado se miro para la ventana, hacia el cielo nocturno, y le vino a su mente la mirada que les dirigió la profesora Mizuki a sus dos amigos, pero quitándose ese pensamiento de la mente miro hacia Yukito, haciendo lo mismo que sus amigos.

"Creo que no será tan difícil acostumbrarse a esto", pensó Prongs.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. La primera noche de luna llena

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que estén leyendo este fic, ya que lo único que queremos como autores de estas alocadas ideas es poder transmitir nuestras ideas para que otras personas las lean ¡Muchas gracias! y en especial a aquellos que me dejaron reviews:

**Diana-Sakura-Black: **no importa que sea cortito el review, lo bueno es que se que estas leyendo y que bueno que te esta gustando, eso me da ánimos para seguir y ojala y tb te guste este capitulo ¡puro marauder!

**Tonkspotter400: **Pues muchas gracias por leer el fic, y respecto a tu pregunta, no va a ser slash, como dije al principio de la historia, va a tener unos toques de shonen ai, pero nada mas, el slash por lo que tengo entendido es parecido al yaoi en el anime ¿no? Y por lo que se es mas fuerte, este no es el caso, y respecto a lo otro, he leído ya algunos fics slash de HP, y por lo que veo si es cierto lo que dices, hay muchos nn'

¡Y a todos los demás que leyeron pero que no dejaron review también muchas gracias!

Por ultimo, Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la señora J.K Rowling (¡que espero pronto publique ya el sexto libro que nos tiene a todos en suspenso!) y Card Captor Sakura es de las mejores mangakas CLAMP (y a ver cuando traen Tsubasa al español).

_**Los Merodeadores y la Princesa del cerezo**_

_**CAPITULO 3: La primera noche de luna llena**_

_**POR: Noodle-TK**_

Los días pasaron muy rápido, y el tiempo voló, los niños ya habían estado casi una semana en ese extraño lugar para ellos, la profesora Mizuki los había ido a visitar dos días atrás contándoles que ya había arreglado los papeles en la escuela y que el próximo lunes comenzarían sus cursos; los tres chicos entrarían al ultimo curso de la Primaria Tomoeda. Los presentaría como alumnos de intercambio venidos de Inglaterra, por lo que ese asunto ya estaba resuelto.

Los Marauders le contaron todo a Yukito y este al saber donde estudiarían les dijo que en ese mismo año estaba la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, Touya Kinomoto, que habían conocido a la mañana siguiente después de la visita de la profesora Mizuki, el joven se había portado muy bien con ellos y aunque era algo serio, sabían que era buena persona.

Muy pronto, Remus comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, ya que los días anteriores a la luna llena estaba muy susceptible a los cambios de humor, de un instante pasaba de el enojo a la alegría y de esta a la tristeza, además de que se volvía un poco torpe al hacer las cosas. Cuando los chicos comprobaron en el calendario que al día siguiente seria noche de luna llena fueron al Templo Tsukimine a hablar con la profesora, habían estado tan ocupados en su estancia en ese lugar que poco se habían preocupado por la noche de luna.

- Y ahora, ¿Qué los trae por aquí pequeños?

- Necesitamos contarle algo y su ayuda urgentemente.

Minutos después se encontraban en la misma sala de la vez pasada. Kaho noto que el pequeño Remus estaba un poco nervioso, que era algo de esperarse, pues aunque ella no lo supiera todavía, el niño estaba por revelarle su más grande secreto, y como siempre, sentía temor de pensar que lo fuera a rechazar como muchos otros lo habían hecho.

Profesora, Remus tiene algo que decirle.- dijo Sirius, apretando el hombro de su amigo como tratando de ayudarlo a comenzar. Remus se quedo callado, pero una dulce mirada que le brindo la sacerdotisa le dio confianza para empezar.

¿Recuerda lo que nos dijo la primera vez que nos vimos?- comenzó Moony con la voz un poco baja.- Usted dijo que sabía que uno de nosotros tenia una maldición, pues bien... yo soy el que la tengo... soy un licántropo.- termino diciendo en voz muy baja.

¿Un licántropo?, ¿realmente existen?- pregunto Kaho

¡Claro! Son tan reales que a mi me sucede una vez al mes, cada vez que llega la luna llena yo me transformo en un lobo, yo soy un hombre lobo.

Pero, un momento... ¡Mañana es luna llena! ¿Cómo se supone que sucederá?

Eso precisamente es lo mas importante, no puedo arriesgar al joven Yukito a que le pase algo por mi culpa, el ha sido muy amable con nosotros, por eso le queríamos pedir si fuera posible que mañana en la noche pasáramos la noche aquí, por lo que he visto el templo es muy grande además de que esta cerca del bosque.

Pues, no veo ningún inconveniente, pero no veo la necesidad de que se queden los tres si el de la transformación solo es Remus.- miro la profesora a los otros dos esperando una respuesta.

Eso es muy sencillo, nosotros dos somos los animagos y ayudamos a que Remus no sufra ni se lastime tanto.- explico James, pero al ver a Kaho vio todavía duda en su mirada por lo que continuo- Es simple, como Lupin sabe perfectamente, un licántropo solo es peligroso con los seres humanos, por lo que al estar con el en nuestra forma animal su mente se vuelve por así decirlo "mas humana" y no se lastima así mismo, al menos no lo suficiente como para hacerse un grave daño. Además, Sirius y yo nos transformamos en grandes animales y podemos calmar a un lobo como Remus.

Vaya, interesante, pues entonces no hay problema, vengan aquí mañana en el atardecer, el templo servirá para todas las noches de luna llena mientras estén aquí.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yukito tuvieron que explicarle que al día siguiente por la noche la pasarían con la sacerdotisa Kaho, ya que les el templo además de ver detalles relacionados con la escuela.

El atardecer del día siguiente llego, y los tres Marauders se dirigieron al templo Tsukimine, llevaban a parte otra ropa, una igual para los tres, el uniforme de la escuela primaria Tomoeda, ya que al día siguiente, que era lunes, entrarían a ella como estudiantes. A Remus al principio no le pareció la idea, ya que siempre después de la transformación tenía mucho sueño, hambre, se veía ojeroso, delgado y débil, y tendría que depender de la ayuda de sus compañeros.

Kaho les mostró el lugar, era un cuarto bastante amplio, el último del templo, ya que según ella era el mejor por encontrarse cerca del bosque.

Remus al verla se sintió cómodo, era mucho mas lindo que la cada de los gritos. Se quito la ropa quedando en solo boxers, ya que no la quería romper y la escondió muy bien, y se sentó a esperar. Enseguida entraron James y Sirius, estuvieron platicando un rato en el que Sirius no dijo ni una palabra, algo raro en el, ya que normalmente nadie le podía parar la boca, pero es que algo realmente extraño le ocurría, había visto muchas veces a Remus así, pero por primera vez lo hacia sentirse nervioso y mientras lo observaba llego a parecerle un poco diferente. Remus noto esto, pero no dijo nada, ya que si se trataba de alguien extraño era el, por lo que fijo su atención en la conversación con James, en los partidos de quiditch, en los deportes de ese extraño lugar y en la extraña televisión muggle que tenía el joven Yukito en su casa.

Apenas se puso el sol y la guardiana de la noche salio, comenzó la transformación, Remus solo les dijo a sus amigos un "aléjense" y mientras los otros dos se transformaban en sus formas animales, uno en un gran ciervo y el otro en un perro lanudo negro, el otro niño comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente, se fue encorvando poco a poco entre gritos horribles de dolor, de todo el cuerpo comenzó a salirle pelo y su cabeza se alargo para formar el hocico donde le crecieron unos grandes colmillos. Pronto en el lugar donde antes estaba el niño ahora se encontraba un lobo, con el pelaje casi dorado, los ojos grises y una cola copetuda.

Terminando la transformación se pudo ver a el lobo, agachado, con la cola entre las patas, estaba llorando, acababa de pasar por uno de los momentos mas dolorosos, pero pronto se le acercaron el perro y el ciervo, el gran perro le ladro y el lobo volteo a verlos, los olfateo a los dos y después de unos segundos reconoció en ellos a sus compañeros de "manada", el perro movió la cola feliz, el lobo aulló y el ciervo agito sus potentes cornamentas, ahora estaba decidido, irían al bosque donde tendrían una aventura al puro estilo merodeador, podrían conocer mas ese bosque, ya que de ahora en adelante allí serían sus aventuras de luna llena, allí seria donde Moony, Padfoot y Prongs harían sus travesuras.

Salieron de la habitación que los resguardaba, adentrándose en el bosque y mientras los tres animales se perdían en la oscuridad que proporcionaban los árboles y la maleza solo podían pensar una cosa, esa noche, era noche de luna llena y diversión.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Nuevos conocidos nuevos amigos

¡Hola! Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero como ya entre a la preparatoria además de que estoy en temporada de exámenes, no pude escribir mucho, así que lo siento... por otra parte, muchas gracias a los reviewers :P, en especial a **Sakura-Diana-Black**, que en todos los capítulos me ha puesto su opinión acerca de esta historia, por cierto, concediéndote lo que pediste, en este capitulo ya sale Sakurita y por que no, también probablemente salga "El pequeño Lobo" nn

Y a todos los demás que hayan leído y por x razón o circunstancia no hayan dejado su comentario, también ¡muchas gracias! Espero les guste este capitulo y dejen Reviews por favor.

_**LOS MERODEADORES Y LA PRINCESA DEL CEREZO**_

_**CAPITULO 4: Nuevos conocidos... nuevos amigos**_

_**POR: Noodle-TK**_

Era una mañana templada de agosto, se veía que el cielo amenazaba con llover, pero aun así el sol hacia su esfuerzo por salir e iluminar el paisaje, consiguiendo así que ciertas personitas despertaran, bueno, eso y contando con la ayuda de un reloj despertador y otros seis que sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Era el cuarto de Sakura Kinomoto, una jovencita de 12 años, cabello castaño, y unos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, a simple vista una común estudiante de primaria, pero ella guardaba un secreto, ella era una valiosa Card Captor, como la solía llamar su amigo y compañero de aventuras, el gran Kerberos, aunque Sakura, por la forma en miniatura que adoptaba su guardián solía mejor llamarle Kero.

Sakura nunca había sido buena para levantarse en las mañanas, por lo que se había comprado otros despertadores para lograr hacerlo, ya que hoy era su primer día de clases siendo alumna del sexto curso.

- ¡Sakura! Baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde.- llamo una voz desde la planta baja de la casa, la cual reconoció, era su papá.

- Creo que se me ha hecho tarde de nuevo, nunca me puedo levantar temprano... ¡Kero! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le pregunto a un pequeño muñeco de felpa que se encontraba en su cama.

- ¡Por que cuando te trate de despertar me diste un manotazo y me mandaste volando! ¡Por eso no te desperté!- le respondió en tono enojado Kero.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento Kero, ¡pero no te enojes! Te prometo que cuando venga de la escuela te traeré un delicioso flan- lo soborno Sakura, de sobra sabía que Kero nunca se resistiría a los dulces y postres.

-Esta bien... por cierto, Sakurita, debes de tener cuidado, hace una semana sentí una gran energía cerca de aquí, como ya te había dicho, no creo que sea alguna carta Clow que falte por cambiar, por que ya no las ahí, pero es mejor ser cuidadosos ¿vale?.

- Vale, no te preocupes, estaré bien, de todos modos, si necesito algo, ¿te llamare si? ¡Y te traeré tu flan!- dijo por ultimo Sakura saliendo de su habitación ya con el uniforme de la escuela, abajo se podía ver a su padre sirviendo el desayuno y a su hermano Touya ya sentado en la mesa.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!, y buenos días mamá.- dijo saludando a los presentes y a una foto de una hermosa mujer que se encontraba cerca de la mesa.

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura.- le respondió su padre amablemente

-Buenos días Mounstro, ¿dormiste bien?

- ¡Que yo no soy ningún mounstro!- dijo enojada pisándole el pie a su hermano

- Vaya, cada año que pasa y te haces aun mas mounstro!- le respondió Touya sobándose el pie.

Pronto se sentaron los tres a la mesa, acabando su desayuno, y salieron rápidamente de la casa, Touya en una bicicleta y Sakura se coloco unos patines y fue detrás de su hermano, unos minutos después se encontraron con Yukito, también iba en una bicicleta.

-¡Hola!- los saludo este con su eterna sonrisa.

-¡Hola Yukito!- respondió Sakura

- ¿Y los niños que están contigo en tu casa? ¿No iban a entrar a la escuela hoy?- pregunto Touya, refiriéndose a Sirius, Remus y James.

- Se suponía que si.- le respondió Yukito, ya avanzando hacia la escuela- pero ayer en la tarde dijeron que tenían algo que hacer con la profesora Kaho, y que del templo se irían a la escuela, que los vería esta tarde.

- Vaya... pues te diré Yukito, esos niños se traen algo entre manos, desde la primera vez que los vi. sentí en ellos un aura un poco extraña.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo también sentí esa energía, pero no es maligna, así que no hay que preocuparse.

Estaban tan ocupados en la platica, que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la puerta de la escuela de Sakura, Yukito le entrego un dulce como todas las mañanas y se fueron hacia la preparatoria.

- ¡Ay Sakura, te ves divina!- de repente dijo una voz de niña cerca de Sakura, lo que hizo que a esta le salieran múltiples gotitas en la cabeza.

- Tomoyo, ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo has estado?, vamos, veremos con quien nos toco este año.- le dijo a una niña de pelo largo y negro, tes blanca y enormes ojos azules, distrayéndola con ese asunto para que la dejara de grabar con su nueva cámara de video.

El salón no había cambiado mucho, no había niños nuevos, o al menos eso creía Sakura, estaba charlando con sus amigos cuando apareció la profesora Muzuki.

- Muy buenos días, niños, este año también seré su titular, por lo que ya los conozco a todos, bien, primero que nada les presentare a unos nuevos compañeros, pasen por favor.- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta y haciendo con la mano una señal, entraron por esta tres chicos.

El primero tenia el pelo negro un poco, ¿poco?, revelde, ojos cafés y gafas, el segundo era alto, muy atractivo, con el pelo negro y ojos azules, y estos dos ayudaban a un tercer chico a que no se desplomara y cayera al suelo, tenia el pelo castaño, casi rubio, ojos grises, se veía muy delgado y débil y traía con el unas enormes ojeras y unos rasguños en la mejilla derecha.

- Ellos son James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, vienes de Londres, Inglaterra, son alumnos de intercambio por lo que les pido que sean amables con ellos. Pasen a sentarse, en las ultimas filas hay tres asientos disponibles.- Por lo mientras, los demás vayan anotando en sus cuadernos el temario de lo que vamos a ver este semestre. ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto a Remus en voz baja.

- Si, no se preocupe, nada mas estoy cansado por lo de anoche.

- Bien, si tu lo dices, pero siempre puedes ir a descansar a la enfermería, si te sientes muy mal.

- No hay problema, en serio, estoy bien.

- Esta bien, pero, Sirius, te encargo que lo cuides mucho ¿si?, mira que no se ve del todo bien... y por supuesto también a ti James.

- Si, si, claro, eso ya ni se pide, ¿verdad Moony?- dijo Sirius volteando a ver a Remus- vamos, te llevaré a tu lugar, al cabo que los tres estamos en la misma fila.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que los tres jóvenes hacían, el tal Remus, se veía muy enfermo, y sus amigos tuvieron que llevarlo hasta su lugar.

- Ya viste ¿Sakura?, el joven Remus se ve muy mal ¿no crees?

-Si Tomoyo, lo se, oye Eriol, ¿tu no sabes de ellos?, también son de Inglaterra no.- le pregunto Sakura a un niño de ojos Azules y gafas.

- No Sakura, pero creo saber... no nada.

- Pues lo que si te puedo decir es que siento una energía un tanto rara proveniente de ellos.- intervino en la plática un jovencito de cabello castaño y una intensa mirada de ojos cafés.

- Lo se Shaoran, pero no podemos decir nada al respecto ahora, además, míralos, su amigo esta enfermo, se nota a leguas, y ellos lo ayudan mucho.

El tiempo pasó volando, y las primeras cuatro clases se fueron así de rápido, dando paso al tan ansiado para los estudiantes, receso, cerca de un árbol se podía distinguir a tres figuras, dos de ellas sentadas y una recostada en el pasto durmiendo tranquilamente.

- ¡Pero es que no te has fijado como los mira la Señorita Mizuki!

- No, no me he fijado James, además, de diferencia tienen sus miradas para con nosotros que para contigo Prongs?

- Mira Sirius, si hubieras puesto atención a la clase te abrías dado cuenta que cada vez que miraba hacia donde estaban Remus y tu ponía una mirada extraña, como de añoranza, como si supiera algo... que se yo..., además, no es la primera vez que lo hace, siempre, siempre desde que la conocimos lo hace, que tu seas un bruto y no te fijes en eso es otra cosa.

- Jamie, no soy un bruto he ¬¬, además por si no lo sabias tu eres el observador del grupo, yo soy el galán, así que no es mi trabajo ¿si?

- ¿El galán he?, y Padfoot, por cierto, no vuelvas a llamarme Jamie, ¿si?, o si no te aventare con mis potentes cornamentas hasta la punta de un árbol, a ver que hace un perrito allí.

Lo que había comenzado como una platica seria pronto se había convertido en una clásica conversación de bromas, chistes e indirectas, típicas de los merodeadores. Remus al oírlos reír había despertado, ya un tanto mejor, después de haberse dormido cuatro otras mas y la mitad del receso, se sentía mejor que antes.

- Hola, bello durmiente, al fin despiertas, mira que casi te cargamos para salir al jardín.- le dijo en tono de broma Sirius.

- Hola Siri, perdón, pero es que si tu fueras un licántropo que te transformas, pues, creeme, es todavía más pesado y doloroso que convertirse en un perrito.

- Bueno, tal vez si... y tu no digas nada he Prongs o ¿quieres que te cambiemos el apodo por Jamie? Termino de decir Sirius antes de que James pudiera soltar risa alguna.

- Lo que he estado pensando seriamente es, como estamos en nueva escuela, creo que lo mejor sería que nos fueran conociendo ¿no creen compañeros?- les pregunto James con una sonrisa traviesa a los otros Marauders.- El problema será que aquí no ahí artículos de Zonko, ¿como haremos para conseguir todos nuestros artículos de broma?

- Creo que lo mejor será fabricarlos nosotros ¿no creen?- le respondió Remus, aunque el era el mas sereno del grupo, siempre le gustaba entrar en las bromas, además llegaba a sacar de muchos apuros a sus otros tres amigos con sus rápidas excusas.

- Genial Moony!, mira, lo que podemos hacer seria...

- Sirius, guarda silencio, muggles rondando por aquí.- le dio un codazo James viendo que Sakura, Tomoyo y otras chicas se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Hola, venimos a presentarnos, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji

-Mihara Chiharu, encantada.

-Sasaki Rika.

-Yanahisawa Naoko.

- James Potter.- les respondió James con una reverencia, como había visto que las personas de ese lugar hacían.

- Yo soy Sirius, Sirius Black, preciosas, y el es mi amigo Remus Lupin.- dijo señalando a su amigo, que después de su intervención en la platica se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Padfoot.

- ¿Esta bien Remus?, por que desde la mañana que lo vimos parecía muy enfermo.- pregunto preocupada Sakura.

- Oh, si, no te preocupes, es un tipo de "enfermedad", y no le pasa seguido, así que no te preocupes, el estará bien.- dijo Sirius en tono un tanto celoso y sobre protector.

- Ya veo... bueno, espero y lleguemos a ser buenos amigos, para cualquier cosa que necesiten, por cierto, me entere que están viviendo con Yukito.

-¿Conoces a Yukito?- le pregunto James

- Claro que lo conozco, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

- Entonces tu hermano a de ser el joven Touya, ¿no es así?- a lo que Sakura simplemente sonrió dando con eso que James había acertado.- lo conocimos hace una semana, no tenemos mucho de vivir aquí, pero el joven Yukito nos ha ayudado muchísimo.

- ya veo... bueno, creo que mejor los dejamos, tengo que ir a Coro Sakura, si no se hará tarde, además tu también tienes que ir con las porristas ¿no es así?.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

- Cierto, fue un gusto conocerlos, y ojala que se recupere pronto Lupin.

- Igualmente.

Los niños sabían que ya habían encontrado amigos en ese extraño lugar, pero lo más raro fue lo que sintieron cuando Sakura les hablo, era como si una voz los atrajera hacia ella, a quererla ayudar, sabían que algo muy importante iba a pasar con esa jovencita, pero no sabían que, por lo mientras no se preocuparon por eso, y mientras Remus dormía placidamente en el regazo de Sirius, este y James planeaban la travesura perfecta para darse a conocer en su nueva escuela, tal y como lo habían hecho en Hogwarts.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. bromas y una revelacion

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, pues yo aquí aprovechando el fin de semana para actualizar este fic. Siento mucho el retrazo, pero la escuela ha estado algo pesada... muchos trabajos y exámenes, pero ya me di el tiempo para escribir este capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído y espero y les siga gustando, pero en especial a **Sakura-Diana-Black**, que siempre me escribe review nn ¡mil gracias! además, es un honor que este entre tus favoritos, y espero que este capitulo te guste.

Y a todos los demás que lo han leído pero no han dejado reviews, de todos modos muchas gracias... aunque ahí si pueden y tienen tiempo, pues, no caería nada mal un comentario para poder mejorar en este fanfic.

Bien, sin nada más por el momento, ¡disfruten este capitulo!

_**LOS MERODEADORES Y LA PRINCESA DEL CEREZO**_

_**CAPITULO 5: bromas y una revelación**_

_**POR: Noodle-TK**_

Pronto llego el atardecer, y como todos los niños de la escuela, salieron rumbo a sus casas, a descansar, pero no era el caso de tres chicos. Estos iban planeando alegremente la broma perfecta para darse a conocer en su nueva escuela, caminando hacia su casa, bueno, mejor dicho la casa del joven Yukito, en donde se hospedaban.

Remus en el resto del día había mejorado notablemente, solamente necesitaba dormir un rato y teniendo en cuenta que casi todas las clases lo había hecho, eso lo había ayudado para poder recuperarse de la noche pasada de luna llena... aun le quedaban los rasguños y las ojeras, pero al menos no se sentía débil. Sus amigos en cambio iban como la fresca mañana.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el joven Yukito se quedo sorprendido por el estado en que estaba Remus, por lo que pronto fue por el botiquín y le curo los rasguños, ya que en todo el día nada más los había podido vendar.

¿pero que le paso?, me habían dicho que solo iban al templo para platicar, ¡no a que un animal les atacara!- dijo Yukito un poco asustado por el estado del chico.

Nosotros... es que... nosotros...- trataba de explicar James pero no sabía si decirlo o no.

Esta bien Prongs... tenemos que contarle, creo que si Yukito nos esta recibiendo en su casa al menos como pago debe de saber que es lo que pasa aquí.- le dijo Remus a James.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Mira, Yukito, nosotros no somos exactamente lo que tu piensas...- comenzó Sirius y al ver la mirada confundida de Yukito continuo- es una larga historia.

Y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- dijo Yukito sentándose en el sofá.

Fue así como le contaron que eran magos, que si venían de Inglaterra, pero no del mundo que Yukito pensaba, si no del mundo mágico, de una escuela llamada Hogwarts. Que gracias a un giratiempo habían acabado allí, pero todavía no sabían cual había sido el error.

También le contaron que Remus era un licántropo y que todas las noches en que hubiera luna llena se convertía en un lobo, y era por eso que la noche anterior la habían pasado en el templo, por que la profesora Mizuki les había dicho que estaba bien que utilizaran el bosque para eso. Que James y Sirius eran animagos y que acompañaban a Remus en esas noches. Y que estaban aquí, según les había dicho la sacerdotisa, para poder cumplir una misión.

Ante tales confesiones, Yukito también les confeso que no era el que ellos creían, que el era una criatura mágica pero no como las que ellos conocían, y que era guardián de unas cartas pero que no podía decir el nombre de su dueña. Y fue así como se transformo en un hermoso ángel que se presento ante los niños con el nombre de Yue.

Al momento, y a pesar de que el carácter de Yue era muy frío, se sintió de alguna manera conectado hacia con Remus, a ambos los mandaba la luna. Esto pareció de repente no agradarle del todo a Sirius por lo que a lo único que atino a hacer o decir fue un "me voy a dormir" y salio un tanto enojado de la habitación.

Los otros dos merodeadores y Yukito, que ya había dejado de ser Yue, no entendieron ese comportamiento, pero pensando en que realmente era ya tarde y que mañana tenían escuela se despidieron de Yukito dándole las buenas noches y subiendo en la misma dirección por la cual había salido Sirius.

"Lo sabía, estos chicos si que son especiales" pensó sonriente Yukito, antes de subir el también a dormir.

Por lo mientras en el cuarto de los tres merodeadores...

¿Pero que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Remus a Sirius un tanto molesto por la actitud que había presentado frente a Yukito

Pues que no vez... los estaba dejando solos para que disfrutaran de su compañía.

¡Vamos Patfood! No es para tanto... mira que si sigues así llegaré a decir que estas celoso he!- dijo James poniendo cara de bobo y bailando una tonta canción – lo se por que así me ponía con Lily... jajajaja Remus- dijo volteándose ante el licántropo y agarrandolo por los hombros con voz seria pronuncio- Sirius esta enamorado de ti.

¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO TONTO!- se oyó el grito de Sirius por toda la cuadra.

La escena era un tanto peculiar... Sirius tratando de ahorcar a un James que se alejaba corriendo y riendo a carcajadas y a un Remus totalmente rojo, ¿Quién decía que los locos no existían en otros mundos?

JAJAJAJA ya Sirius, no te lo tomes tan enserio... mira, nada mas era una inocente bromita ¡no te enojes amiguito!

Ya veras la siguiente noche de luna llena.... ¡Te morderé una pata cornamenta!...

¿No les parece mejor planear bien la broma para mañana compañeros?- dijo de repente Remus, saliendo de su estupor y calmando la situación.

Creo que si.... Esto es lo que he pensado... seria genial para la hora del receso ¿no creen?

La luna dio paso al sol, y en la ciudad de Tomoeda ya estaba amaneciendo. En la azotea de una casa se veía la sombra de un joven, no más de 20 años, mirando hacia la casa Tsikishiro, el viendo hacia volar su ropa, y como por arte de magia, al alzar la mano salieron miles de flores rosas de cerezo...

Por fin lo he encontrado...

En la escuela Tomoeda era un día normal, o al menos pensaban todos los alumnos... bueno casi todos, mientras el grupo de 6to. Estaba en su clase de Matemáticas y todos los alumnos escribían notas, tres chicos al final del salón se pasaban notas por debajo de los pupitres para que la profesora Mizuki no los viera, y es que además de ser notas, contenían unas potentes bombas fétidas que los tres chicos, mejor conocidos como los merodeadores, habían fabricado en la noche para darle un recibimiento digno a su nueva escuela... después de todo ¿Qué era una escuela sin los chicos bromistas? ¡Nada! Decían ellos.

Cuando toco la campana los chicos fueron los primeros en salir corriendo del aula de clases.

¿Pero que les pasara?- pregunto Sakura

No lo se, pero si notaste que el joven Remus ya no estaba tan mal como ayer?- pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga

Si, lo se... es un tanto extraño ¿no crees Shaoran?

El niño de ojos marrón no contesto, pero su mirada lo daba a entender todo, Sakura lo sabía, no por algo era la persona más importante para ella, sabia que estaban tramando algo... y algo grande.

Al mirar los ojos de Shaoran le vinieron a la mente recuerdos, cuando el chico antes de irse a Hong Kong le había dicho que la quería, y meses después había regresado por una respuesta, fue cuando habían transformado la carta vacío... por la carta esperanza.

Pues al menos a mi se me hizo muy raro lo que paso ayer con Remus- dijo Eriol, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura- tal vez es un vampiro que sale en las noches por sangre.

¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡no digas eso Eriol!- grito Sakura asustada abrazándose de Shaoran, lo que provoco en este un gran sonrojo.

¿Sabían los que vampiros son seres que vienen del espacio?- dijo de repente Yamazaki- en un principio comían fresas, pero cuando llego Franquenstain y vieron que les iban a quitar su puesto en las películas de horror decidieron cambiar su dieta.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban sorprendidos y veían a Yamazaki con interrogantes

¡Cierto!- de le unió Eriol- de hecho los vampiros para ser vampiros tienen que pasar por distintas pruebas, tienen que saltar la cuerda por un día entero

¿en serio? ¿y no se cansan?- pregunto Sakura

No... por que ellos quieren ser vampiros, además también tienen que nadar en una alberca llena de jugo de fresa- dijo Yamazaki

¿y para que quieren ser vampiros?- fue el turno de Shaoran para preguntar

A todos los demás presentes nada mas les salio una gotita, como era posible que Sakura y Shaoran fueran tan... inocentes... y se dejaran llevar por las mentiras que contaba Yamazaki junto a Eriol.

Estaban en eso, cuando del patio se oyó un gran estruendo, todos salieron corriendo a ver, pero no se podían acercar por que... ¡apestaba!, era una gran nube de humo asquerosa, de repente la nube de humo empezó a subir y con grandes fuegos artificiales de formo la frase "WELCOME MARAUDERS"... todos estaban estupefactos viendo la cortina de humo y los fuegos artificiales, y vieron salir de ella a los tres amigos, James Potter, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin. Los tres traían una gran sonrisa y al ver a todos los alumnos reunidos gritaron ¡Sorpresa!... de repente los fuegos artificiales estallaron y se convirtieron en ranas de chocolate que cayeron en las manos de los alumnos.

¡Woaw! ¡fue genial! ¿Cómo hicieron eso?- pregunto un chico de 4to. Acercándose a los merodeadores

Secreto familiar- dijo orgulloso Sirius

¡Fue espectacular chicos!- dijo Yamazaki acercándose -además, los chocolates están riquísimos.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir por el gran espectáculo que habían observado. Los tres chicos se acercaron a sus amigos, donde Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol comían el chocolate, y mientras contaban como le habían hecho para las nubes y reían, la misma sombra de la mañana apareció en la parte alta de la escuela....

Mientras todos los alumnos regresaban a su salón, la sombra bajo quedando enfrente de los 7 chicos. Estos voltearon y lo que vieron les sorprendió. Era un joven realmente atractivo, era pelirrojo y unas pocas pecas le daban un aspecto aniñado a su rostro, era alto y delgado y vestía todo de negro, además de que una capucha le tapaba parte del cabello, solo dejando ver algunos mechones rojizos.

Hay cosas que hacer, y cuentas que pagar- dijo con voz tranquila y mientras todos estaban boquiabiertos de sus manos salieron dos grandes burbujas que fueron a parar a hacia Shaoran y Remus, los envolvió en ellas y como si el extraño las llamara regresaron a su lado con sus nuevos ocupantes, después miro hacia el grupo.- tendrán que recuperarlos.- y con un ¡Plaff! Desaparecieron dejando solo una nota en su lugar.

Sakura y Sirius corrieron hacia donde estaban, la primera tomo la nota, la abrió, y después de leerla unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas... aprovechando que esta se había caído, Sirius tomo el papel, y después de un vistazo miro hacia su amigo James con ojos asustados mientras caía de rodillas

¡¡¡REMUS!!!

_**Continuara....**_


End file.
